


We’re Taking On A Leap Of Faith

by NicoSavage24



Series: Thelma and Louise [9]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A sweet Charlynch moment, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Surprise Ending, F/F, God I miss these two dorks, Happy pride month, foreshadowing a Charlynch reunion in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: Three years since their historic feud, Charlotte and Becky’s first interview together since their heartwarming reunion on Smackdown Live and It’s a meaningful one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do this piece based on Pride Month and I felt this was a heartwarming way to do this. I’m keeping the plot under wraps in this two chapter event, so you’ll be surprised at how the story ends. So please enjoy and thank you!

Charlotte Flair has dubbed herself sometimes as “the queen of media”. She always take joy in being part of interviews ranging from the world of media. Whether if it’s for television, radio, the internet, newspapers/magazines, or even a podcast, Charlotte loves to be interviewed. Her professionalism is on point and her nerves appear to be nervous-free is evident when being interviewed. She isn’t afraid to answer the hot seat, burning questions that may put her between a rock and a hard place. Mostly, she isn’t afraid of showing the grey area between her heel persona of the queen that world sees when she’s in the ring and in real life, Ashley Flehr. 

As the world is still on fire after the world witnessed the emotional reunion of herself and The Man, Becky Lynch after nearly three long years, Charlotte is backstage at WWE headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut getting ready for a tell-all interview alongside Becky with Corey Graves conducting for the world to see. But for the first time ever, she feels like the whole weight of the world is crashing down on her Amazonian-like shoulders, she experiences a nervous and anxious feeling in her stomach and it didn’t feel like butterflies fluttering around. She has been walking in tight circles in the green room, thinking about the worst that come out of this. Her unsettling nerves get the best of her that she got shook when someone knocked into the door.

“Charlie, you in there?” Becky knocked into the door.

“Yeah, I’m here.” Charlotte responded.

As the door opens, Becky Lynch took aware of Charlotte in a mental mess just minutes before the world gets a first look at a reunited Becky and Charlotte. 

“Jesus Christ, Charlotte. You look like shit.” Becky made a cringe look on her face seeing the state that Charlotte’s in right now.

“Thanks, Becks. That is exactly what I needed.” Charlotte formed an unhappy grin.

“Sorry. Why are you getting worked up like this?” Becky got closer and rubbed her hand on Charlotte’s arm.

“I don’t know. I mean I get like this all the time and it disappears quickly but I... What if it all goes wrong?” Charlotte rubbed her hand on her back awkwardly, presumably thinking the worst.

“It won’t. Because I’ll be right there next to you.” Becky shot a confidence grin to Charlotte hoping to calm her shaky nerves.

“You seemed to be taking this well” Charlotte let out an exhale, pointing out Becky’s positive facade.

“Well to be honest, I feel like puking out of my guts. But I’m calm and collected. Becky responded with a slight mock, still smiling.

“I’m serious, Rebecca. I never done this before. Not in front of the world. This is literally a make or break for me, for you, for us.” Charlotte’s mood doesn’t change one bit that not even Becky can break the nervousness away.

“The last time I checked, you are Charlotte Fucking Flair. This is the same woman who ended up being a sixteen time women’s champion in a span of six years, the same woman who headlined and main evented WrestleMania after WrestleMania, the same woman who I went to war from hell and back with and the same woman I fell in love with. What happens in the next few minutes, you got this. Plus, I’ll be on your side, always.” Becky sat Charlotte down on the couch to put to give a rousing pep talk. Reminding Charlotte of overcoming her fears when she has made history in her storied WWE career.

“You think this is a good idea, what we are doing?” Charlotte loved Becky’s emotional pep talk, having second thoughts on what happen when they are on camera.

“Trust me, it will all come together.” Becky held Charlotte’s hand and planted a kiss on her knuckles.

A knock on the door emerges.

“Excuse me ladies, your needed on set ASAP.” A producer lets Becky and Charlotte know they are needed in the studio.

“Will be there. Thank you.” Becky held her thumbs up, telling the producer that they will be out in a second.

Becky and Charlotte sat back up from the couch. 

“Here goes nothing.” Charlotte with one hand on the door, breathing in and out.

“Hold on, I have to give you this.” Becky stopped Charlotte for a second to give her a nerve-quelling kiss.

“Feel better?” Becky instantly had a warming smile.

“A little.” Charlotte was taken aback but she doesn’t appear to be nervous thanks to Becky’s kiss.

Becky reaches out for Charlotte’s hand to hold, as they walk out of the green room and towards the studios.

The lights were as bright as it could ever get, the seats were already hot before it could be sit on. It’s dubbed as the biggest interview in WWE history, even bigger than the heated, gut wrenching interview that Becky and Charlotte did in 2018 during their feud. A lot has changed since then, a lot is about to change now.

Becky and Charlotte get comfortable and ready for the hard hitting questions that Corey Graves, as good as he is on commentary for every week, won’t be holding back.

“You ready, Charlie?” Becky nudged Charlotte just to see if Charlotte have second thoughts.

“Let’s do this.” Charlotte gave a smirk, gently holding on Becky’s hand.

Corey is clearing his throat and putting his phone in his pocket, ready to start conducting the interview. 

“I just wanted to let you both know, that I’m proud to be doing this interview with you two. I just hope you guys are aware of what might come out of this.” Corey gave a stern caution to both Becky and Charlotte.

“I think we established that. We’re ready now.” Becky responds to Corey in a class act type of way while she and Charlotte share one last encouraging glance.

“Good luck, ladies.” Corey glared a smile. Then he signaled the producer as the countdown begins.

“Okay. Quiet on the set, quiet on the set.” The producer signals the crew to silence any noise incoming to the studio.

As the stage lights are dimmed except the set’s very own, the three cameras in place, and the microphones all accounted for. The camera man signals to the last three seconds to before recording.

Becky and Charlotte held their hands tightly.

“Okay. Ready in 3. 2. 1.” The cameraman finishes his count and begins recording as he sends a signal to Corey to begin the interview.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This final chapter is in two acts with the first being in an interview format and with kayfabe compliant, then the second half, an epilogue of sorts.

A one minute clip from Smackdown Live on Tuesday night where Charlotte Flair becomes brutally attacked by Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville. As Sonya brings a steel chair inside the ring and planted it in the middle of the ring, setting up Mandy to use the kiss of the rose on Charlotte with the chair for more damage, but Becky Lynch ran to the ring with a chair of her own, prompting Mandy and Sonya to quickly leave the ring before Becky could come in. She threw a chair down on the mat, nearly hitting Mandy and Sonya with it. Becky then talks trash and make some gestures towards the two, wanting to kick their ass. Mandy and Sonya laughed at Becky’s antics and retreated to the back, considering their ongoing issues with The Man are ongoing.

Then it cuts to a moment where Charlotte is by the ropes, grasping her midsection after the recent amount of kicks. She uses the ropes for leverage to get up while her face squirms in pain. Becky then stood in the middle of the ring, seeing the weakened state of the queen. An unreadable look forms on Becky’s face walks closer to Charlotte, who quickly became spook and stood her ground, ready to fight back. 

Then cuts to another moment where Becky reaches out her hand to help Charlotte up but she denies, shaking her head in agony from the beat down. 

And the final portion of clip, sees inaudible talk between Becky and Charlotte leading to Becky pushing Charlotte, which prompted the woman to push back, and finally, they both embrace with a warm hug. A shot of both Becky and Charlotte crying in each other arms, then ends with slow motion montage of Becky helping Charlotte to the back.

Corey: The world is still in shock and awe at the events that transpired at the end of Smackdown Live this past Tuesday night. A sight of sore eyes as for the first time in three years, saw an emotional reunion in The Man, Becky Lynch and The Queen, Charlotte Flair. Questions are swirling around the WWE universe on Becky Lynch’s actions as well as the “hug heard around the world”, social media such as twitter, Facebook, Instagram, as well as the clip you, the WWE universe, have made the most-watched clip in less than 48 hours. I been privileged and honored to give an one-on-one interview at this time with none other than The Man, Becky Lynch and The Queen, Charlotte Flair. Ladies, thank you so much for taking the time of your busy schedules to have this interview.

Becky: Hey Corey.

Charlotte: Hey Corey.

Corey: Let’s not waste anytime. Everyone is talking about it. The whole world is still reeling after your heartwarming reunion. I have a question for Becky, first. Becky, you proclaimed yourself as The Man, three years ago. That you didn’t want to have anyone by your side. That you cared about is winning titles, slapping people’s head off, taking names, and claiming what’s yours. And in three years, you suddenly charge to the ring, and saved Charlotte from a intensive beat down at the hands of Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville. What changed your state of mind for the past three years to what happen on Tuesday night?

Becky: Wow, Corey. That’s a lot to take in. A long time ago, I felt what I did was justifiable. I wanted to prove a point, that I mattered. I mattered to this company, to the women’s division, to the fans, i didn’t want to be seen as just a sidekick, a bestfriend, an ally. Since SummerSlam in 2018, There has been some things I’m not proud of doing, and yeah I accomplished a lot, but I burned a lot of bridges, starting with Charlotte. I learned a lot during these past few years, I became wiser and my thinking process got a little clearer. What happened on Tuesday, reminded me of when I was down, and Charlotte saved me. That’s why I saved her. I felt like enough time has passed on, that i feel like I came to grips with happened in the past, and truly moved on into the present.

Corey: Charlotte, What are your feeling about this? We remember, including myself, SummerSlam 2018, Brooklyn, New York. You won the Smackdown Women’s Championship and then, out of anger and frustration, Becky turns on you and attacks you thereafter. Looking back on Tuesday, do you see parallels of what happened three years ago to what happened on Tuesday night?

Charlotte: For a minute there, I felt like i was there. It felt like New York. Every thing was black until I saw Becky in front of me. It felt like SummerSlam all over again. But somehow I gazed into her face and I didn’t see the scowl, I didn’t see the dark, eerie look in her eyes. I saw someone I recognized before. I shook my head if I was seeing things but it became more evident when she let out her hand. I didn’t know if it was some sick ploy or maybe a trap, so I refused. But the more and more I held back, I look at her face, and it’s the face that wanted for me to open the door to let her back in. So I let her back into my life.

Corey: So, all the wars and battles that started in Brooklyn three years ago. We seen blood shed, tears falling down, sweat dripping off, the words that been said, the actions that been done. All that settled now that you two are on better terms.

Becky: After Tuesday night, we came to that road. We put our bodies at war to be the very best this women’s division has. There’s been words and physicality that cuts deep in our skin. I feel that I proved enough that I’m equal to her, that I didn’t want to be in her eyes the best friend that knows her best. 

Corey: Your response, Charlotte. Do you agree with Becky’s analogy?

Charlotte: She is right. I got carried away the first time, the second time it made me think that Becky will always be on my level. We both have the mentality of getting what we want and we are willing to go through the depths of hell to get it. Our battles over these years, it’s so evident. We hurt each other more physically then the verbal stuff we spat at each other. Becky said some horrible things but said much worse. And now, to think that our wounds have healed in time. During that time, we got used being in separate spotlights, we both accomplished a lot without being in each other’s hair, personally I think it worked out better in the long run.

Becky: There’s going to be times where our competitive nature gets to us. But I think all the animosity, that’s all gone, and we are going to be fine.

Corey: So, you two are back on better terms, you feel that the seething tension that transpired all over the span of three years have finally disappeared?

Becky: Yes, we don’t have the tendency to kill each other anymore.

It prompted a laugh about of chuckle out of Charlotte.

Charlotte: What she said.

Becky chuckled lightly.

Corey: Okay, now that we know through the eyes of The Man and The Queen. Let’s talk about the future. Now that you two are on good terms, what’s next for Becky and Charlotte.

Becky: Well, Corey, we’ve....

Charlotte put her hand on Becky’s arm, interrupting her for a second.

Charlotte: Actually, Becks. I think I should do this.

Becky raised her eyebrows.

Becky: You sure?

Charlotte: It’s okay. I think it’s time that the world needs to know.

Corey fixed his position on the chair and raised his eyebrows as well.

Corey: Know about what?

Charlotte: A long time ago. If anyone has been following our storied friendship for years. Dating back to NXT. Then our virtues on the main roster and when we were split to being on different brands. Becky being the first woman drafted to Smackdown Live. Me continuing my dominance on Raw. Then the following year I was drafted to Smackdown Live, our friendship grew stronger until what happened at SummerSlam the following year, and our friendship ended. Then we been at war, you name it, I quit matches, submission matches, three stages of hell, even our hell in a cell match that pretty much got us in the hospital afterwards. 

Becky: I think we shared a room or maybe the anesthesia made us think that.

Both Becky and Charlotte laughed.

Charlotte: Yeah, I figured. Just looking back on a rollercoaster that had its ups and downs. We been through a lot. What can I say about this story about me and Becky. Everyone has known about our storied friendship and of course, our turmoiled relationship but off camera, there’s more to it, more than just what you’ve seen over the years. 

Corey: We all have known about your friendship dating back when Becky, over here, started here time in NXT. 

Charlotte: I mean, we became close friends no time. And we’ve spent over six years and several countries around the world by each other’s side. 

Becky: I think we have the same number of frequent flyer miles.

Becky laughed after making a joke about her and Charlotte traveling everywhere together.

Charlotte: we’ve become inseparable for years, and it was hard keeping away from each other, even our first feud and in our second. And just looking back, I was miserable. Miserable that she wasn’t by my side anymore. That we didn’t ride together to and from shows anymore. It took some time getting used to it, but it pretty much hurt. 

Becky: Ever since Brooklyn, I been by myself. I been a loner. Didn’t want anyone by my side, no friends, no allies, no one. And you that feeling, where you want to do everything on your own. I did that, I won the rumble and then the main event at WrestleMania in 2019, and then to go on to headline WrestleMania, SummerSlam, every Pay-Per-View that I’ve defended a title and for some odd reason, I felt empty inside. Maybe because of the phrase “it’s lonely at the top.”

Corey: I am familiar with it.

Becky: Sometimes i took that quote to the heart, and it made me empty. Maybe it’s just being away from being around Charlotte has made me this way. And during the years when we feuded, it caught up to me, that I miss it. I just miss being around her. And when we stopped feuding, our match inside Hell in a Cell, I came to grips just how our friendship came to a deafening blow and I never thought we would never come back to each other. I’m sorry if I’m.....

Becky began to star sniffling and wiping her eyes. Charlotte hooked her hands onto Becky’s to calm her down.

Corey: Take your time. Whenever your ready.

Becky coughs out her emotional phlegm in her throat to begin speaking.

Becky: Long story short, I’ve felt this way and I just didn’t think we would be on the same page until what happened on Tuesday night. I think that time has passed long enough to know that there’s been something between us.

Corey: I’m sorry to ask, excuse me if I’m being too abrasive but could you explain what you meant about there’s something between the both of you?

Charlotte: We’ve been in love with each other for a very long time.

Corey: Surely you meant as best friends, right?

Becky: No. Just beyond being best friends. We been infatuated with each other. We have been in love since we’ve met in NXT. Since we went on the main roster, and despite our first feud, eventually being sent on different brands in 2016, to coming back the following year, and the start of the second feud until the brutal end. We have been madly in love with each other for years. Everyone including the WWE universe have known that we have been best friends on camera, and during our feud, off camera we still were best friends. But there’s more to it, so as right now, as the world watches this interview, we are putting it out there, We are in love with each other.

Corey: So... This is a lot bearing on this. You two have been in love since the days at NXT until right at this moment. 

Charlotte: That’s correct.

Corey: Knowing that everyone watching this interview including those who will not be named, you two are putting it out to the world, that Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair are in love with each other.

Becky: Yes

Charlotte: Ashley Flehr and Rebecca Quin have been in love for nearly ten years, a whole decade. We have been keep it to ourselves. Mind you, we have not told anyone including our close friends that we made in this company and in this business. To be honest, Corey, you are the first to know about this as we talk about this.

Corey: I’m still processing this in my head. We’ve been your fair share of battles over the years and it hard to point out that there’s been this intense amount of hatred and disdain between Becky and Charlotte. But I’m taken aback from hearing that you two have been involved with each other for nearly a decade.

Becky: I think that’s what me and Charlotte thinks. I think that everyone will look at us and say “huh, Becky and Charlotte have been on a murderous rampage with each other and now they’re in love. Is this real?” I think Charlotte told me that there’s been a bevy of our fans that shipped us since we been in NXT. Like, the internet is a powerful thing sometimes and people have made us into a couple overnight.

Charlotte: I remember seeing a photo of me and Becky during a trip to beach and someone captioned it as “A Lynch/Flair honeymoon” with heart emojis. Like it’s so cute and great at the same time, that our fans really do enjoy the chemistry we have in the ring and each other.

Corey: It’s common to know that relationships form in an industry that can be your primary. How did the both manage to keep a relationship this solid over the years?

Charlotte: Because I think it’s the job. I also said in the past that I’m married to this job. Going from city to city, country to country, nearly three hundred plus days a year, I didn’t have any room for settling down or being romantically involved. But when I met Becky, things completely changed. I have had my unsuccessful struggles in my last two marriages, and I didn’t know if I could ever find myself in a great, stable relationship ever again, that’s when Becky came into my life.

Charlotte felt her voice was starting choke up, but managed to finish her sentence. She wiped a little tear away.

Becky: It took years to getting to know Charlotte, getting to know what’s in her. And I think I found my place in her heart. I bring out a lot in her, just like she does with me, in the ring or not. 

Corey: Finishing up, what you revealed to the entire world, do you have regrets at all, any thoughts of backlash you two might get now that you’ve announced your relationship to the entire planet?

Becky: The Man doesn’t care whatsoever. I love this woman right here. We have had our ups and downs, we had our agreements and disagreements. But we always had our hearts intertwined for years and I so glad that we get to do this together. I love this woman from all ends of the globe until it’s stops turning.

Charlotte turned her direction to Becky.

Charlotte: I love you too. I don’t care if I lose an entire fan base because of my relationship, it won’t affect me one bit. I will love this woman even if we retire in a few years, this journey that we have been on has been so amazing and I don’t want it to stop.

It made Corey wipe some tears of his own.

Corey: Wow, I’m trying to be professional, but the words that the both of you have said, touched me personally in a lot of ways. 

Becky: I call for a group hug. I think Charlotte would like that.

Charlotte: I agree. Let’s group hug.

Charlotte and Becky got up from their chair to hug an emotional Corey Graves for a few seconds with a few laughs. They quickly sat back down.

Corey: Okay, I think this interview got off the rails. I do have another question, hopefully not as emotional as this. It’s a question that I mentioned earlier, what’s now in the future for Becky and Charlotte. In recent weeks, Becky has her run-ins with Mandy and Sonya, and now, Charlotte, you too are involved. What is the plan going forward.

Becky: Those two dopes. They been on my last nerves these few months and they really like getting their head slapped off. But they keep coming back for more. But more importantly, they brought her into this mess. And now, they’re going to have to deal with the Man and The Queen.

Charlotte: Mandy and Sonya are the most talented superstars in the WWE, they’re a great tag team, they proved their worth in the women’s tag team division but to be honest, those Women’s Tag Team Championships deserve better.

Corey: Are you saying they are not great Women’s Tag Team Champions? They been on fire lately defending on both Raw and Smackdown Live against other tag teams.

Charlotte: And they’ve been backing it up. They put the fire in other great teams in the women’s division. But they say they been carrying theirselves, proclaiming they have beaten everyone in their path. They may have beaten everyone, except one.

Corey: And who would that be?

Becky: I know your a big fan of Fire and Desire, Corey. But you aren’t going to like what we are going to say.

Corey: I’m fair and impartial, but carry on.

Becky: A long time ago, we talked about the women’s revolution needed to have a spark. We’ve seen the change unfold in years. First ever Women’s Hell in a Cell match, Women’s steel cage match, Last Women Standing, We proved that the women can main event a WrestleMania and it shows results. Then we got ourselves the Women’s Tag Team Championships. Me and Charlotte dreamed of ushering in the Tag Titles, we even proclaimed to being the undisputed Women’s Tag Team Championships with no belt. We talked a lot about that and want to see it unfold, but we were in a feud, we cared about being the best of the women’s division overall. We were so focused on getting one above each other, that our dream of being the tag team champs couldn’t happen, until now. Now that our love is bigger than it has before and we get to do this together. Nothing holding us back, no burdens inside of us. We are going to do us out of love for each other.

Corey: Are you announcing your intentions of going after the Women’s Tag Team Championships?

Charlotte: Your damn right we are. Mandy and Sonya tried to injure me and even worse, continue to piss off Becky for no reason. We have to actually thank them for us reuniting. Now we have every reason to kick their ass. Mandy and Sonya think they have beaten everyone in their path to keep those Women’s Tag Team titles. That’s great, because I hope they have that same energy when they eventually come across The Man and The Queen.

Corey: Are you two officially a Tag Team? As of this moment.

Becky: We both accomplished a lot of titles, accolades, records, match of the year awards. We have done and set the pavement. All that’s left now is their one goal left that’s needs to be accomplished. And that’s becoming the WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions. Fire and Desire, you may be the best and proved to be the best, but just know, sooner rather then later, you will know when The Man and The Queen comes around.

Corey: Well... Now you the WWE universe just witnessed an exclusive. A friendship reveled to be a decade-long relationship unfolded. As the world continues as Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair reunites and embarks on a new journey with love written all over as now have announce their hidden love and their journey to become the Next WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions. Thank You, Becky and Charlotte, for taking this time for this sit down. 

Becky: Thank You for letting us speak to you and the world.

Charlotte: Thank You.

——————————————————————————————-

A few hours later, the interview airs on all platforms including social media. Becky and Charlotte have been on pins and needles just waiting the reactions from the entire interview. 

They were on YouTube waiting for the first reactions pouring in. They did not care what any one had to say when it comes to their looks or their Wrestling skills, but what they told the world, it’s something they can’t take back.

“Is it over, yet.” Charlotte rubs her thumbs as a habit being filled with anxiousness.

“Any minute now, Charlie.” Becky strolls on her iPad, waiting for the first results of comments from the viewing audience.

“Is just going to be a bunch of negative idiots just wanting to try us. Someone’s going to say “Ric Flair with giant tits and the orange haired, fake bisexual Conor McGregor are banging each other.”” Charlotte crossed her arms and became worried with seconds thoughts. Thinking of all the negative connotation against her and Becky.

“I’ve said before not to pay them any attention. They don’t know better.” Becky got up and placed her hands on her shoulders and assured with Charlotte.

“I know. Words hurt sometime.” Charlotte drew a sigh.

“No matter what, We still love each other. No hurtful words can break this apart.” Becky assured to Charlotte with a strong smile.

“I know. I just hope it works.” Charlotte responds back with a smile of her own.

“Me to.... oh shit, they are out in full effect.” Becky glances down to her iPad where the comments are pouring out.

“Now I don’t want to look. What’s the damage.” Charlotte immediately covered her face in fear.

“Oh my god.” A shriek comes out of Becky’s mouth.

“It’s bad, isn’t it?” Charlotte spoke while still covering her face.

“No... it’s amazing.” Becky shook her head in shock and disbelief.

“What? Your joking.” Charlotte removed her hands from her face.

“Come look, Charlie!” Becky was ecstatic to show Charlotte.

The ongoing love and support from the world is in full effect. Praises, well wishes, dedications are pouring out in the comments section. Even people around the world who ship Becky and Charlotte (dubbed Charlynch) are marking out in the two coming out to the world as a couple. But it wasn’t just YouTube. Becky checked over on Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram and the ongoing love has complete taken social media by storm.

“I don’t believe this. This is amazing. I don’t what to say.” Charlotte felt her heart become full thanks to the fans’ love and support. She currently wipes her warm tears just loving the positivity being seen.

“I told you this would work out well.” Becky herself in tears, cupped Charlotte’s wet face filled her own tears.

“I see we have such an effect for others.” Charlotte sniffled.

“I’m so glad we are going to do this, together. There’s no other person I see doing this without you.” Becky gave Charlotte a loving, passionate kiss. Loving the journey that are embarking now that they have came out to the world.

“Me too, babe. Me too.” Charlotte rubbed her own nose with Becky’s own in a Eskimo kiss.

Becky and Charlotte felt the whole world shake with love and praise as their blossoming relationship that has been a secret is now out for the world to see.


End file.
